


他总是这样

by Frudge_TH



Category: sp - Fandom, 白朱 - Fandom, 训诫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17904776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frudge_TH/pseuds/Frudge_TH





	他总是这样

他总是这样。

乖乖的，不太会反驳别人，一些特别过分的要求他抿抿嘴也就接受了。

所以白宇恨不得把他欺负的天天眼泪汪汪的，可怜兮兮的看着他一个人，却从来不会想着逃跑。

这么乖的朱一龙简直太适合被欺负了。白宇想道。

然后就让他龙哥脱光了在浴室里灌肠，灌到小肚子鼓鼓的，涨得人忍不住哼唧几声的时候再用一个小巧的肛塞塞进后穴。

直到朱一龙实在忍不住小声开口求饶才放过他。

灌个几次后把跳蛋塞到里面，外面用一根削成了合适形状的老姜条堵住。

跳蛋开关打开，让它在温暖的后穴里疯狂跳动，带动着姜条也不停的震动，直把朱一龙刺激的眼眶通红，轻嘶着求饶。

后穴一缩一缩的，紧也不是放松也不是，恨不能把长了不知多少颗坏心的白宇扔出去，可他舍不得啊，只能任人欺负着。

有时候在他全心神与后穴里的东西战斗时，白宇会冷不丁几巴掌拍到屁股上，把人吓得小声惊叫几声后又不好意思的闭紧嘴不说话。

乐的白宇笑眯了眼。

这是平时的小情趣，可也有真惩罚。

那个时候白宇就会冷着脸把朱一龙扒光扔在浴室，一点都不温柔的灌了肠塞上粗粗的姜条再把人扔到床上。

朱一龙知道自己做了错事也不敢吭声，乖乖的让人收拾。

皮带啊戒尺啊藤条什么的招呼完了往往屁股就成了红肿青紫色的了。

憋着眼泪回头偷偷看看白宇，发现人消气之后再小心的揪着人的衣角凑上去不动声色的把眼泪鼻涕抹在白宇身上。

每次都弄得白宇哭笑不得心软的一塌糊涂，抱着媳妇轻轻的亲几口当做安慰。

他总是这样。可白宇也总是吃这一套呀。


End file.
